Na sua Estante  ONE
by Taty M
Summary: Nas noites frias, ele era minha distração e eu, apenas sua salvadora.  Ele dependia dos meus cuidados, eu dependia apenas da sua presença constante.  Ele... Minha droga particular...  E eu... Seu braço direito, mais não ficaria bem... Na sua estante.


**SINOPSE**

Nas noites frias, ele era minha distração e eu, apenas sua salvadora.

Ele dependia dos meus cuidados, eu dependia apenas da sua presença constante.

Ele... Minha droga particular...

E eu... Seu braço direito, mais não ficaria bem... Na sua estante.

.com/watch?v=EFMEq3c4rJ0

Meu nome é Isabella Swan, não, Drª Swan. Tenho 23 anos, estou indo trabalhar em uma penitenciaria, há sou psicóloga, muito famosa na minha área.

Mas como nem tudo na vida é um mar de rosas, e a minha esta mais para um mar de espinhos... Vou tentar explicar o motivo da escolha de minha profissão...

/*/ Flash back.

Só mesmo uma idiota como eu pra aceitar ir numa festa desse povinho da escola, gente esnobe, riquinhos que se achavam a ultima bolacha do pacote.

Estavam fazendo varias pessoas passarem vergonha lá e estou indo embora, não combino com esse tipo de local.

Só que no caminho de casa minha vida tomou um rumo totalmente diferente, quase atropelei um idiota bêbado, bêbado não... Drogado.

― Garoto, presta atenção no que faz, quer morrer é? ― gritei

― Não estou sentindo nada... ― o rapaz disse mais espere ai...

― Edward?

― Me conhece garota? Cara, eu não estou vendo nada... ― Deus ele esta surtando!

Ele: Edward Cullen, meu visinho, rico e o menino mais lindo da minha escola, mais invejado e desejado... E drogado.

― Vem, vou te levar pra casa.

― Não falo com estranhos.

― Anda logo garoto.

― Até que você é bonitinha Swan

― Agora mesmo num era estranha?

― Não estou bem...

― Vem, vou te levar pra casa...

**§ Te vejo errando e isso não é pecado,**

**Exceto quando faz outra pessoa sangrar**

**Te vejo sonhando e isso dá medo**

**Perdido num mundo que não dá pra entrar §**

A partir daí, todas as festas eu saía para encontrá-lo, levava para sua casa, cuidava dele, os "amigos" dele nunca se importavam, o deixava sozinho quando ele começava com a primeira dose, mais isso qualquer pessoa comum faria menos eu, me preocupava com ele, acho que muito mais do que ele mesmo.

― Edward, você me prometeu...

― Desculpe Bella, eu tento, eu tentei...

― Edward, seus pais vão descobrir e vão te colocar numa clinica...

― Por favor, não deixa Bella, eu te imploro...

― Mais você tem que mudar Edward, você tinha me prometido que não faria mais, eu, eu acreditei...

― Eu vou tentar Bella, é mais forte que eu...

― Sua vontade pode ser mais forte Edward!

― Minha vontade diz que tenho que te beijar...

― Não, Edward nã...

A frase não foi terminada, ele era muito mais forte que eu, seus lábios chocaram-se urgentes aos meus, o hálito de menta me arrepiava enquanto ele distribuía beijos no meu pescoço. Precisava dele, mais essa não era à hora certa, não poderia tirar proveito dessa situação... Ou poderia?

― Edward, chega...

― O que foi Bella, fiz alguma coisa que você não gostou?

― Não, mais tenho que ir agora.

― Fica essa noite comigo Bella? ― como negar?

― Infelizmente não, você não esta são e bom, já esta em casa, agora já vou...

― Fica, eu prometo vencer meu vicio, mesmo sendo difícil... Por favor.

― Edward... Não!

Eu entendia o que ele queria dizer, vivia isso, a vontade de estar perto dele era mais forte do que eu, ao ponto de esquecer-me de mim para cuidar dele... Minha vida estava girando em torno apenas dele, o oxigênio que respirava era o gás carbônico que ele liberava...

**§ Tô aproveitando cada segundo**

**Antes que isso aqui vire uma tragédia §**

Ele nunca me procurava, nunca falava comigo na escola, achava melhor deixar nossa amizade em segredo, eu sabia muito bem que ele não tinha coragem de assumir nossa ligação, afinal eu era a CDF e ele o POP...

Mas não me importava, amava Edward, não só como amigo, mesmo sabendo que ele não merecia nada de mim, o amava com toda minha força.

Os fins de semana eram sempre o mesmo, encontrava Edward em alguma festa ou mesmo na rua totalmente drogado, trazia pra casa, cuidava dele. E na segunda- feira, eu simplesmente não existia mais pra ele. Quando tinha sorte, recebia um "Bom Dia". Não ligava, precisava mesmo que em poucas doses dele.

**§ Você tá sempre indo e vindo, tudo bem**

**Dessa vez eu já vesti minha armadura**

**E mesmo que nada funcione**

**Eu estarei de pé, de queixo erguido §**

Eu tinha que ter coragem, iria criar coragem, no próximo deslize dele, eu falaria, mesmo que isso custasse o pouco de consideração que existia entre nós, não podia simplesmente aproveitar seus momentos de surtos para alimentar meu amor, queria saber dele, meu coração palpitava só de imaginar ele me desejando de verdade, mais cuidar de Edward era minha terapia particular, eu devia ser maluca.

Não precisei esperar muito, sexta de madrugada, lá estava ele num canto da rua, parei minha camionete velha e fui buscá-lo, alem de roubar alguns beijos ele não tentou nada mais, o que com esforço agradeci mentalmente. Assim que despertou de seu estado, juntei todas as minhas forças...

― Edward, mais uma vez.

― Bella, eu não sou forte...

― Já disse, só esta nessa porque quer.

― Eu não consigo!

― Acho que precisa de um profissional Edward, iria te ajudar...

― Nunca!

― Edward, preciso falar com você, sério.

― Fala Bella.

― Eu não vou mais ficar cuidando de você, me desculpe, mais é sempre a mesma historia...

― Bella, não, por favor, eu preciso de você...

― Eu também preciso de você, por isso não posso continuar com isso.

― Não te entendo.

― Eu amo você Edward e estou deixando de viver minha vida pra cuidar da sua...

― Tudo bem... Eu não sabia... Muito obrigado pelas... Pelos... Por ter se preocupado comigo esse tempo todo.

― Edward, posso te pedir uma coisa? ― ele apenas assentiu.

― Se cuida, isso esta te matando e você vai acabar mal, por favor, por você... Por mim.

Ele apenas deu as costas.

**§ Mas eu não ficaria bem na sua estante... §**

Não agüentava olhar para ele, na escola foi bem mais difícil, se antes ele quase não falava, agora, era como se eu simplesmente não existisse.

O fim de semana chegou e quase me tranquei no quarto pra não sair à procura dele...

E não fui. Esse foi meu primeiro tratamento. Era doloroso. Pra mim na verdade, doentio.

Mas no outro dia cedo, fui perguntar a sua mãe sobre ele, ela me disse que ainda não tinha chegado, meu coração congelou, a culpa, o arrependimento, tudo estava massacrando meu corpo internamente, dane-se minha vida, ela não tem sentido sem ele, um deslize não tem problemas, certo?

Na outra madrugada, fui atrás dele, parecia um morto vivo de tão acabado, fiquei mal, ele precisava de mim, só que não da maneira que eu precisava dele...

― Bella? ― ele perguntou assim que acordou.

― Oi Edward.

― Você foi atrás de mim?

― Edward já iam pra dois dias que você não vinha pra casa, eu fiquei... Preocupada.

― Bella, muito obrigado e me descul...

― Edward, tenho que ir, estou arrumando minhas coisas, ganhei uma bolsa e vou pra faculdade, não queria ficar... Não queria ficar sem você, mais preciso seguir minha vida, eu que peço desculpas...

Parei de falar quando senti os lábios dele nos meus, um beijo calmo, gostoso, sempre, sempre sonhei com esse beijo, era melhor que todos os meus sonhos, era real. Nada comparado com seus beijos urgente de drogado, ele desejava...

― Por favor, não vai. ― pediu.

Voltou a me beijar, se colocando sobre mim na cama, suas mãos deslizavam na lateral do meu corpo e não me opus a isso, pelo contrario, passeei com as minhas no seu peito nu, descendo ate sua barriga, ele gemeu, não tinha nenhuma experiência nesse assunto, mais sentia que estava "usando de minha droga" da maneira correta.

Deitou-se me colocando sobre ele, com calma foi retirando minha blusa, nem se quisesse negaria, estava entorpecida. Soltei um gemido forte quando senti seus lábios nos meus seios. Ele lambia e chupava delicadamente, meu corpo estava entrando em ebulição. Desci minhas mãos ate o botão de sua bermuda e abri, ele rapidamente se desfez dela e começou a tirar a minha.

Estávamos só com nossas peças intimas, sem pudor, sem renegar, sem força alguma para dizer não... Deixei que suas mãos deslizassem minha calcinha pelo meu corpo.

Deitou-me e se posicionou entre minhas pernas...

Voltou a me beijar, nesse momento senti seu membro pressionando minha entrada, foi ficando forte, foi ficando dolorido...

― Edward...

― Calma Bella.

― Esta doendo.

― É só relaxar...

**§ To aproveitando cada segundo**

**Antes que isso aqui vire uma tragédia §**

Seus beijos me faziam esquecer ate meu nome, com uma única pressão, nosso corpo era apenas um, extremamente unido em uma dança calma e perfeito. A dor deu lugar ao prazer. Estava totalmente intoxicada, relaxada, feliz... Meu autocontrole tinha ido embora, meu deslize teve varias conseqüências... Foi exatamente como uma droga, mais uma dose única, só pra mim!

― Eu... Eu amo você! ― disse a ele

― Bella... Por favor...

― Infelizmente, tenho que ir...

― Depois de tudo... Depois de hoje?

― Se cuida Edward!

Só me restou dar as costas, com muito custo e sair, como poderia ser forte se não vencesse meu único vicio?

**§ E não adianta nem me procurar**

**Em outros timbres, outros risos**

**Eu estava aqui o tempo todo**

**Só você não viu §**

O ano de faculdade de psicologia, sim, me via na obrigação de ajudar outras pessoas, só me fazia sentir mais falta dele, percebi que ele não era o único drogado, eu era a viciada, viciada nele, viciada em estar com ele. Mais como nada é impossível, consegui seguir minha vida, mesmo com um buraco no meu peito, tentei viver.

Nos primeiros anos dava um deslize perguntando a minha mãe sobre ele... Ela apenas dizia que era da "barra pesada", e por fim tinha sido ate preso.

**§ Só por hoje não vou tomar minha dose de você... §**

Formei-me em uma renomeada psicóloga, ganhei vários prêmios, e era muito boa, ganhei por fim a direção de uma penitenciaria seria uma ironia do destino?

/*/ Fim do Flash back.

Estava olhando a relação de presos com condicional que vinham ao presídio para buscar ajuda, mais algo me chamou atenção, ou melhor, um sobrenome me chamou atenção... Cullen.

Abri o prontuário e ali estava Edward Cullen, não é possível, depois de anos vencendo ― meu ― vicio, agora estaria afundando no seu mundo de novo, anos tentando suprir a única coisa que me fazia falta, e só de ler um nome meu corpo esqueceu sua educação.

Mais não me importei, precisava vê-lo mais uma vez, um único deslize, eu não morreria.

Ou morreria?

Sairia viva?

Precisava dele, só mais uma vez.

Dane-se!

Me interno em uma clinica, faço tratamento intensivo, me trato ate com macumba depois, mais agora vou ceder à tentação. Edward tinha sido um preso com ótimo comportamento pelo que via, e fazia tratamento com psicólogas duas vezes na semana, hoje era o dia.

Entrou de cabeça baixa com um policial ao seu lado, que logo nos deixou a sós se colocando atrás da porta de vidro, sabia que isso era medida de segurança, inclusive os espelhos com câmeras...

Não podia vacilar, não agora, ele não tinha percebido que eu estava ali. Resolvi mostrar...

― Cullen!

Não terminei a palavra, ele já tinha erguido sua cabeça... Incrédulo.

― Bella?

Essa voz, voz que fazia meu coração pular e ainda faz como isso é possível?

― Edward!

― Você, você agora é minha psicóloga?

― De novo né?

― Ai Bella, eu to tão feliz. ― ele disse levantando e dei um passo à trás.

― É melhor você sentar Edward.

― Desculpe mais me diz como esta, como passou todos esses an...

― Edward, estamos aqui para falar sobre você.

― Desculpe.

― E para de me pedir desculpas. ― ele apenas assentiu.

― Pode começar... Por que precisa tanto de psicólogos?

― Por sua causa! ― disse sem me olhar, meu coração vacilou.

― Certo e já conseguiu se "curar" das drogas?

― Já tem algum tempo que não caio na tentação, mais é difícil, cada dia esta mais complicado. ― certo ele estava se saindo melhor do que eu.

― Posso saber por quê?

― Posso saber por que você esta vacilando Bella, por que nunca voltou? ― ele foi ficando de pé

― Edward Cullen, acho bom você se sentar, se não terá que sair. ― fui ríspida.

― Quer que eu saia? Quer ficar longe de mim? Ou simplesmente não consegue ficar perto?

Bati meus braços na mesa e chamei o policial, quem ele pensa que é para me provocar dessa maneira, eu estou coordenando a situação, pelo menos achava que estava. O policia já estava entrando na sala e ouvi Edward sussurrar...

― Eu preciso de você Bella... Sempre precisei, mais que qualquer droga...

Peguei meu cartão e anotei rapidamente meu endereço, devia ser louca, estava surtando, precisava da ― minha ― droga, entreguei disfarçadamente o papel á ele, e a porta foi fechada.

Amaldiçoei todos os meus vinte e três anos por isso, o que tinha na cabeça?

Desejei fortemente que ele não entendesse meu garrancho no cartão.

**§ Canse de chorar feridas**

**Que não se fecham,**

**Não se curam... Não §**

Dois dias desde nosso encontro, exatos dois dias sem dormi direito ou ate comer...

Sozinha em minha casa, vendo TV sem ao menos prestar atenção, que meu coração parou de bater por alguns instantes... Quando duas leves batidas na porta ecoaram pela sala.

Sabia quem era, minhas mãos tremiam, fui abrir a porta, girei a chave e a maçaneta e lá estava ele... Lindo, perfeito, na medida certa para me levar a loucura...

― Oi! ― ele disse.

Não respondi com palavras, apenas o puxei pela camisa, colando rapidamente nossos lábios.

Senti seu sorriso de satisfação nos meus lábios, sabíamos exatamente do que precisávamos, levei seu corpo ate o sofá retirando sua camisa, ele se deitou e ficou me olhando. Em uma única puxada, tirei meu vestido ficando apenas de calcinha, seus olhos brilhavam de luxuria e obviamente os meus.

Fui ate ele e voltei a beijá-lo, desci os beijos pelo seu pescoço, barriga, enquanto ele me ajudava a retirar sua calça.

Sem membro já estava rígido e não hesitei a chupá-lo. Ele gemia de prazer enquanto segurava levemente minha cabeça.

Ergueu meu corpo me deitando e foi retirando minha calcinha.

Foi beijando minha perna, coxa, virilha, ate que encontrou meu centro totalmente quente pra ele...

― Hum, Bella... ― ele gemeu e penetrou sua língua em mim.

― Há, Edward... Hum.

Ele fazia com maestria, levando meu corpo ao céu, ou seria inferno?

Não importa, se ele estivesse junto...

Quando percebi suas atitudes de parar, o puxei para deitar-se de novo, colocando uma perna de cada lado seu, num movimento único me encaixei completamente nele.

A sensação interna foi à mesma da primeira vez, mais a externa foi bem melhor, já não tinha dor, somente prazer...

E no fim, era somente eu e ele, uma troca de olhar justificada pela falta de palavras...

Vergonha?

Tristeza?

Remorso?

Nada disso habitava em mim, somente alegria, prazer, satisfação.

― Eu não vou deixar você partir mais uma vez. ― ele quebrou o silencio

― Edward...

― Não vou ouvir, eu me esforcei e estou conseguindo, mais o desejo de estar perto de você, vence a todos os outros.

― Você não sabe o que esta falando. ― eu emendei.

― Eu só sei que preciso somente de você, é o único vicio verdadeiro que tenho. ― ele disse e sabia que tinha verdade absoluta em suas palavras.

― Eu também, preciso somente de você. ― respondi feliz por saber que ele sempre precisou de mim como eu dele.

Seus braços me apertaram com força contra seu corpo, ergue meu rosto para encará-lo e disse:

― Pra sempre, preciso de você, para sempre... Minha Bella. Minha droga perfeita!

Percebi que ali não estava meu vicio e sim... O amor que sempre esperei, não tinha restrições, somente nossa vontade de viver. Um com o outro...

**§ E essa abstinência uma hora... Vai passar §**

**FIM**


End file.
